Alice Human Sacrifice
by s.otaku
Summary: 5 alices a wman named tei who wants revenge what will happen when they collide


**(Authors notes): im so sorry if this is not what you expected well it my first fanfiction - I put something about alice human sacrifice but its kinda diffrent A im sooo sorry if it sucks Dx (P.S they live in a place where theres magic)**

**Oh! And before I forget thanks : **Cookie Addiction for telling me **  
Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS Dx**

**Meiko part**

_**No! don't!, don't take her!,I screamed  
**_**can't I talk too her for a second, my mother said**

**fine but make it snappy,the big stubby soldier said**

**Shhh.., Meiko don't worry its fine you should go now…RUN! so they won't take you too , Mother said**

**I started to cry, **_** n-no..b-but mother you didn't even do anything wrong *sniff***_

…**you should go now,she told me**

_**b-but…*sniffs***_

**okay enough chitchat let's go!, the stubby soldier said**

**Mother screamed , LEAVE NOW**

**I ran , I ran as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face what about that girl?, the 2****nd**** soldier said**

**Ahh..leave her be we were only told to take her mother, said the stubby soldier**

**CHANGE SCENE TO MEIKO RUNNING**

**I kept on running until I couldn't see them anymore, *breathing hard* …..m-mother….*sorroundings getting foggy and **_**faints*...(30 minutes past)*opens eyes* wh-where am i?...*remembers everything* n-no m-mo-mother!(weeps quietly)*clutches on her heart pendant***_

…_**.i-i guess theres no use weeping...**_***Suddenly a woman in a black coat, white hair and red eyes appear* **_**wh-who's there?**_

***smirks* Im Tei…Sukone Tei and im the one who'll help you get revenge on those people who took your mom *grins***

_**Revenge?..., I said, NO! i-I just want my mother back with me…**_

**are you sure what if they killed her?, the woman said**

…_**.the-theres no way the would kill her..besides! my mom's strong!, I screamed**_

**Oh?I HAD FRIENDS FAMILIES EVRYONE EVERYONE!*HER FACE SUDDENLY FILLED WITH ANGER AND RAGE* THEY WERE ALL STRONG AND THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG SO why! WHY'D THEY GET KILLED! , tei screamed**

**I stared at tei in horror **

**HUH! WACHA LOOKIN AT?,tei screamed again *stops suddenly* i-I mean *puts on a fake smile* don't worry sweetie I was just remembering something bad don't be scared…so..will you-**

**I-I'll do it…., I said silently**

**Tei grinned evilly and said you will? i-i-mean you will*puts on a sweet smile*…so..take this sword an go KILL them *smiles* we will meet again sakine meiko *evil grin then vanishes***

**:h-how'd she know my name and where'd she go, I questioned…*sigh*I guess I should go now…if they try to kill her huh?...*clutches heart pendant* I'll make sure to kill them first..*color in meiko's eyes are completely black* ….**

**It's been 3 hours already how big is this place, I sighed….*sees people***

**The stubby soldier said hey we've been given orders to kill her why don't we just kill her already anyway no one will ever find her in the enchanted forest**

**fine cover her mouth, the second soldier sighed**

**meikos mom tried t scream but she couldn't , mmmmph!**

**I was filled with rage and anger I swung my sword towards him , you BASTARDS DIE **

**O oh *looks closer* hahaha shes just a kid, the stubby soldier said**

**I screamed, KID*swings her sword and cuts half of his hair* FYI im 16!**

**The second soldier said, OH NO! dude we angered the 16 year old chic who knows how to use a sword RUN for it!**

**I untied my mom though I still didn't feel contented , don't worry mom I'll kill them for you *smiles***

**My mom screamed, NO! meiko don't!**

***after running for 15 minutes she finally found them* Aha! *about to swing her sword when the vines caught her hair* WHAT THE! *struggles*, I tried**

**come on dude RUN!, the second soldier said**

***the enchanted vines slowly swallowing her*, I screamed, MOM! TEI! ANYONE! HEEELP!**

***the vines swallow meiko and what's left is her blood and the heart pendant***

**Tei appears and says, AH AH…*sighs* you failed me sakine meiko *crushes the heart pendant with her heel* *sigh* I guess I have to find another one…*smirks evily***

**(Authors Note): soooory if this sucks if possible pls review Dx**


End file.
